The Spirit of Christmas
by Otaku Neko Ninja Miko Tenshi
Summary: "You can... see me?" / "Yes, should I not be able to?" – Luna Lovegood and Jane Frost go ice-skating. Crossover, fem!Jack.


The Spirit of Christmas

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Rise of the Guardians; however, all original content belongs to me.**

_—Written for** The Holidays Challenge **(Week 2); **The Dance Competition **(Round 8);** Twister Challenge **(Round 11); **Greek Mythology Mega Prompt Challenge **(Achilles);** Harry Potter Chapter Competition **(Beyond the Veil);** The**** Year Long Story Count Competition**; ***2015* New Years **(crossover);** Pick a Card, Any Card Challenge** (Five of Hearts);** The Lolita Challenge** (Angelic Pretty);** The Pokemon Journey Challenge **(catch it);** The Competitions Competition**;** Challenge Ticketing Challenge**;** The Competitions Competition Expanded**_

_Happy belated birthday, Twix!—**  
><strong>_

**WARNING: Crossover (HP/RotG), fem!Jack, out-of-character Luna Lovegood, out-of-character Jack Frost, potential femmeslash.**

* * *

><p>"You can... see me?"<p>

"Yes, should I not be able to?"

Luna Lovegood's gaze never stopped being locked with the other girl's in spite of how the latter took a step back before eagerly floating forward. Bright blue eyes lit with hope, the immortal leaned forward to grasp at the thirteen-year-old's hands without acknowledging her question to return another one of her own:

"You're sure?"

"Of course. You're Jack Frost."

The white-haired spirit seemed stunned with amazement, but then frowned. "_Why does everyone keep calling me that?_ My name's Jane. _Jane_ Frost."

"Ah, my apologies. Pleased to make your acquaintance."

Jane nodded with a quirk of her lips and continued to smile until her mood diminished with Luna's lack of conversation. Feeling awkward, she skimmed her heel through the layers of snow as her blonde companion began to hum obliviously.

"So, um, you come here often?"

* * *

><p>"I've never being ice-skating before," Luna said with a curious glance at the frozen lake "I'm also surprised that the temperatures are low enough to make the Black Lake stable enough to stand on. Must be the work of Lowrance Fairies."<p>

Jane opened her mouth but didn't have the heart to correct her assumption.

"Yeah, it's probably something like that," she murmured. Discreetly using her powers to add a little more strength to the sheet of frost that blanketed the cold water, she stabbed her staff at the ice to prove the pond's security. Good and strong. "Come on, Luna!"

* * *

><p>Ice-skating with a human was oddly difficult.<p>

"No, no, you move your feet like _this_ to do _this_."

"I thought you were showing me how to perform that other move?"

"What- oh, nevermind!"

Jane puffed out her cheeks and glared at the back of her friend's head, having been using her entire front to support Luna's imbalanced body. She would have usually given up by now, but the dreamy yet determined look in Luna's grey eyes made her hesitate.

"Last chance, okay?"

* * *

><p>"Luna, are you okay?!"<p>

The Lovegood's response was almost incomprehensible: "I'mw fwine!"

Panicked, Jane skidded across the ice to pull at the witch's elbow, trying to heave the younger girl out of her predicament with a grunt of effort- "How did you manage to slip two meters and fall into a pile of _snow_?"

Still buried under the powdery cold, Luna called out some unintelligible, planting her hands firmly on the frozen mounds to push her head out of the hollow she'd conveniently been stuffed into. Getting a firmer grip on the girl's shoulders, Jane pulled backwards in a sharp tug which sent her sprawling, a newly-dislodged student unintentionally carried with her. Resting flat on her back atop Jane's spread-eagle body, Luna's eyelashes became speckled with the tiny snowflakes that were swirling around with the wind.

"I think that I twisted my ankle when I fell."

"Geez, ya think?" came the sarcastic retort, poorly disguising the relieved giggles "Let's go to the infirmary."

Astounded, Madam Pomfrey only gaped and shook her head when the injured teenager levitated into her room, piggy-back style.

* * *

><p><strong>(Word count: 530)<strong>

_***Prompts used:** Jack Frost**;** femmeslash where one person supports their partner physically**;** learning something for the first time [ice-skating]**;** femmeslash**;** alternatively, write about Luna**;** crossover**;** write an unusual pairing**;** write about experiencing something for the first time [ice-skating]**;** write about teamwork*****_

**Author's Note: Oh my god this is so rushed and I'm in an intense Dangan Ronpa mood but the HPFC has taken over my freetime and I'm a slaveeeee to my desiresssssss~**

**Um... *frantic fleeing***

**-ONNMT**


End file.
